Fed Up
by pixiegold
Summary: Harry has had enough of attitude of most students because his name came out of the GOF. So he decides to show them what the life of Harry Potter is really like. T for language, and subject area mentioned
1. Marauder's Challenge

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

This popped into my head and I had to write it. I think I've been reading too many bashing stories.

Harry has had enough of attitude of most students because his name came out of the GOF. So he decides to show them what the life of Harry Potter is really like. The story begins the evening that Hermione is hexed by Malfoy causing her teeth to grow exponentially.

**A/N:** I made a minor change at the end of the chapter. I felt it made it sound better after I began chapter two.

**Marauder's Challenge**

Hermione was reading in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry came storming down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She scrambled to put her book down and follow him. She almost tumbled out of the portrait hole in her haste. It was too late; she couldn't see which way he went.

Hermione tried to think of the most likely place that Harry would go. She closed her eyes trying to picture his face as he stormed by her. She cringed; she had never seen him that angry before. This stupid tournament and people believing he **really** wanted more fame, namely Ron, already had him on edge. Today's incident with Malfoy before potions didn't help matters any. She wondered what Ron had said this time? No matter, she needed to find Harry. He usually goes to the Astronomy Tower when he's angry so she headed that way.

Hermione found him standing where you could look out onto Hogwarts grounds. He was leaning on his hand, head bent.

Harry surprised her. "It wouldn't be a good idea to come any closer right now Hermione. I'm having trouble controlling my magic and I don't want to accidently hurt you."

She realized that she could feel his magic swirling in the air. It felt different then her own. "How did you know I was here Harry?"

Harry snorted. "I saw you sitting in the common room as I stormed out. You would get worried about what sent me out of the common room and follow me. I usually come here when I'm angry. I was expecting you, so I listened for your footsteps. I could also feel your presence through my magic. We know each other too well."

"I guess you're right, we do. What happened? It might help to tell me." Hermione asked from her position in the doorway, respecting Harry's space.

"Ron. He either ignores me, or spouts off about how I just want more fame and fortune for myself. He's lucky he's still in one piece." Harry gripped the wall until his knuckles turned white. "I was getting some parchment; I wanted to finish my potions essay tonight. Neville was reading, Seamus and Dean were getting some books from their trunks when Ron walks in from the bathroom. He says, and I quote: _I bet Potter's parents are ashamed of their glory seeking son who won't share with his best mate?_ Unquote. Seamus and Dean dropped their books, staring at Ron. Neville, bless him, hit Ron with his book. I didn't stay or I might have killed the prat."

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as she stared at Harry incredulously. How could Ron say that to Harry? What was wrong with him? She finally found her voice. "I...I just don't know how anyone other than Malfoy would say something like that to you. Especially Ron, he's supposed to be your best friend. Wait until I get my hands on that red headed imbecile! I'll hex him into next week. That's how long it will take Madame Pomfrey to fix him! I'll talk to the twins, they can prank him for all they're worth. Ginny will probably hex him than write Mrs. Weasley. I bet that Hogsmead would hear that howler."

Harry's chuckles interrupted Hermione's tirade. "Thanks Mione. I knew I could count on you."

She huffed. "Well, of course you can, I'm your friend unlike a certain redhead. What are you going to do Harry?"

Harry turned around to lean on the wall. Hermione joined him knowing he had calmed down, but became worried at the gleam in his eyes. "I realized something this week. You, Neville, Ginny and the twins are the only people in this school who believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. All the other students think that I am either some kind of hero for getting my name in the Goblet, or a glory seeking cheater looking for more fame. What Ron and the rest of them don't see is what I lost to gain that fame! I lost my parents and a chance to live with a loving family. The Dursleys aren't my family; they are my blood, nothing more. I would give up all my money, fame and the glory just to have my parents back!" A tear slid down his cheek, which he wiped off angrily.

Hermione took his left hand in both of hers. "I know you would Harry. The question is, what can we do to make Ron, well, all of them see that money and fame aren't everything?"

Smiling Harry pulled a mirror out of his pocket and held it in front of them. "I got this from Snuffles today. It's a communication mirror. He has the other one, and we can talk to both Mooney and Snuffles with it. I don't know how it works. We can ask Mooney when we see him in person."

Harry laughed at Hermione's pout. "Not funny Harry Potter."

"Yes it is Mione. I have an idea I want to run by the Marauders to see if it can be done. Can you put up a privacy charm?"

She smiled pulling out her wand and placing the charm. "So what are you waiting for, let's talk to Mooney and Padfoot."

Smiling, Harry held up the mirror. "Sirius Black."

Their faces wavered before Sirius' face appeared in their place. "Hey, pup, Hermione. I see you got the package."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the older man. "This is great Sirius! Just to warn you, Hermione's going to want to know how they work." He chuckled as he tried dodging her hand. "I wish this was a social call Sirius, but we need your help."

Sirius' face grew solemn. "Is it something to do with the tournament?"

"Sort of. Most students think that I placed my name in the Goblet for different reasons; most think that I am a glory seeking cheater. Today, Malfoy was wearing a badge that basically insulted me. Ron joined several people laughing at the 'Potter Stinks' message. I got angry, and Malfoy and I exchanged hexes. Malfoy's hex hit Hermione, causing her front teeth to grow. Snape took points from me and said that he didn't see any difference in Hermione."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm hoping to help calm him down. "I'm okay now Harry. Madame Pomfrey was able to fix me right up."

"Not the point Hermione, but I'll let it go for the moment."

"Harry, you should tell them what really set you off tonight.

Harry scrubbed his face sighing. "Ron has been the worst of the bunch. I've been able to ignore him so far, but tonight he suggested mum and dad would be ashamed of their attention seeking son who wouldn't share with his best mate." Remembered rage flashed in Harry's eyes and his magic swirled around him again.

Hermione put an arm around his shoulder, offering support as he tried to reign in his magic and temper again.

Remus' face replaced Sirius' in the mirror. "Padfoot's going to need a minute. He needs to calm down. We know that you didn't put your name in the Goblet. You don't go looking for trouble, it always finds you. Take it from someone who knew your parents Harry, they would believe you and be proud of the man you are becoming." The three heard a crash in the background. Remus turned and yelled. "Padfoot, you better fix that chair! It's my favorite!"

A couple of minutes later Sirius joined Remus in the mirror. "Sorry Mooney. Better your chair than going to Hogwarts to hex Snivellus or Ronnie." Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about how to prank the students and show them the real Harry Potter. Do you have any ideas Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I do, I just need your help on how to set it up." He proceeded to tell the three what he wanted to do.

Sirius whistled. "You don't think small do you Pup? I like it. Now, let's try and figure out how you're going to do it."

Harry and Hermione looked up when they saw movement over the mirror. "Hang on Padfoot, we have company. Looks like all four Hogwart's ghosts." He turned the mirror so that Sirius and Remus could see.

Sir Nicholas spoke for the four ghosts. "Good evening, Mister Potter and company. We are here on behalf of Hogwarts. Hogwarts has been watching you the last four years and has decided that it is time that she helped Godric's heir."

Hermione interrupted. "How can Hogwarts help? It's a castle."

The Fat Friar smiled genially. "You are thinking like a muggle my dear. The castle was created by four very powerful wizards and witches. They infused the castle with their magic so that it will protect the students. Over the years the castle has been filled with many wizards and witches practicing magic. It has seeped into the very walls of the castle creating a personality of sorts. For some reason the personality that has grown is feminine. Does that make sense Miss Granger?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for interrupting." Hermione said embarrassed.

Sir Nicholas smiled. "Not to worry. As I was saying, she would like to help you Mister Potter. She is most troubled by your forced entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as the reaction of most of the students. She likes your idea Mister Potter and can help you."

Harry looked at the ghosts. "I appreciate the help. But first, did you say I'm an heir to Godric Gryffindor?"

"I did. The Gryffindor family married into the Potter family many generations ago making people think that his line died out. It did not. The Potters chose to keep the knowledge to themselves. When this is all over, I can lead you to Godric's personal office. It hasn't been opened since your grandfather attended school. I think your father forgot to ask about it. Now let's discuss how Hogwarts can help you and when you want to carry out your plan that is most worthy of the son of Prongs."

Two nights later the Great Hall was full of students eating their dinner including Remus who was sitting with Harry, Neville, the twins, Ginny and Hermione. Harry could see an older woman wearing a monocle sitting next to Professor McGonagall. She must me Madame Bones he thought. Remus had suggested inviting her to tonight's show. Harry knew that Rita Skeeter was hiding here somewhere. He had asked her to come after getting an oath that she would tell the truth about tonight's events.

Ron was sitting further down the table and glaring at Harry.

Harry looked at Fred or was it George and asked. "Do you think that Ron's trying to make me burst into flames?"

The twins nodded. One started their twin-speak. "Most definitely. Though he's…"

"angry that we are sitting with you…"

"instead of sitting with him."

"And that we believe you…"

"didn't put your name in the Goblet."

They finished together. "He thinks we're traitors."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I don't…"

Harry was interrupted when the hall doors and windows slammed shut. Several students screamed, others jumped to their feet wands drawn.

"SILENCE!" The Headmaster's amplified voice echoed throughout the hall. "Please, I ask all of you to calm down. I don't know what is going on, but the staff will find out."

The four house ghosts drifted into the hall before Dumbledore could continue. Sir Nicholas spoke. "There is no need for you to investigate Headmaster. Hogwarts has closed the hall so no one may leave or enter until she allows it."

Snape interrupted angrily. "What is this nonsense? Hogwarts is a castle, made of stone. You make it sound like it has intelligence."

Snape suddenly found himself dangling upside down.

"I don't think Hogwarts liked you calling her it, or was it unintelligent." Said an anonymous voice causing the hall to break out in snickers.

"Quite right, young man. I suggest that an apology is in order Professor Snape otherwise you will be left like that according to Hogwarts." The Fat Friar informed Snape.

"I will NOT apologize to a building..." Snape started but quickly found himself being shaken by whatever was holding him up. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Hogwarts." Snape was unceremoniously dropped in his chair upside down. He slid to the floor groaning.

Nicholas started speaking again. "I do hope no one else interrupts. As you can see, Hogwarts is a bit upset at the moment." Dead silence. "Good. Getting back to the reason Hogwarts has closed the hall. She wants everyone here to see the truth, not what people think is the truth about one of her students. Mister Potter, would you please come forward?"

Ron saw red and jumped up forgetting about the warning. "Potter is an attention seeking liar, what other…" Ron found himself plucked from Gryffindor table, and flung to the nearest wall where he was stuck spread eagle and silenced.

At the same time Draco had jumped up. He too had forgotten the warning. "Trying to get more fame scar…." Draco also found himself stuck to the nearest wall, silenced.

Nicholas sighed. "Is there anyone else who would like to join Misters Weasley and Malfoy? Don't even try Headmaster. Hogwarts has already silenced you."

Everyone could see Dumbledore's mouth moving, but no sound was coming out.

Professor McGonagall grabbed his arm and forced him into his seat. "Sit down and pay attention Albus. It is obvious you are not going to be allowed to say your piece." She turned back to Nicholas. "I'm sorry Sir Nicholas. Please continue."

Nicholas bowed to Professor McGonagall, holding his head on his body. "Thank you Professor McGonagall. As I was saying, it is time for all of you to see the truth about Harry Potter, not what has been written about him in those fictional stories." Several gasps were heard throughout the hall, but no one spoke. "You are going to find out who Harry Potter really is tonight the hard way. Hogwarts is going to act like a pensieve, and show you Mister Potter's memories. For those of you who do not know what a pensieve is, it is a magical device that allows others to view a person's memories. This method will be a little different. In a normal pensieve, you only see the memories; with Hogwarts method you will be experiencing them as if you were Mister Potter."

Albus had paled as Sir Nicholas spoke. What were they going to see? He was aware how Harry was treated at the Dursleys. It was necessary that Harry be willing to follow Albus. He needed Harry to face Voldemort and die so that he, Albus Dumbledore, could finish the job and again be seen as the people's savior instead of some snot-nosed brat. If Amelia Bones saw the abuse that the Dursleys had subjected Harry to, there would be no way to send him back there. He needed to stop this, but he was now stuck to his seat as well as silenced.

Harry was now standing on the Hogwarts Seal located in front of the Head Table. He pulled out his wand holding it straight up. "I, Harrison James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask someone else to do it for me. So I say it, so mote it be." Harry's wand flared as he was surrounded by a white aura of magic. "I, Harrison James Potter, swear on my life and magic that the memories you are about to see are true and have not been altered in any way, to the best of my knowledge. So I say it, so mote it be." Again Harry was surrounded by a nimbus if magic. "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs burst out of his wand and pranced around the hall to many ooos and aaas.

Nicholas bowed slightly to Harry. "Thank you Mister Potter. To those of you who are not familiar with magical oaths, let me explain. When a witch or wizard gives a magical oath, they risk losing their magic and in this case their life if they break that oath. Mister Potter swore on both his life and magic that he was telling the truth. Since he is still alive and can cast magic, he was telling the truth. I suggest you brace yourselves for this will not be a pleasant experience. Are you ready Mister Potter?" Harry nodded. "Very well, Hogwarts, please begin."

Harry was surrounded by a glowing white nimbus of magic. The magic spread throughout the hall, touching and surrounding all of the occupants. Everyone began to experience parts of Harry's life first hand. Harry, Hermione, the two marauders, and the ghosts talked about the memories that should be shared. First would be the night that Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry wanted the students, Ron, to see firsthand what he lost that night. Harry reluctantly agreed to allow everyone to see some of his life with the Dursleys. He chose some of the worst memories he had, because he wanted Ron, Snape and Dumbledore to know what his life was **really** like at the Dursleys. Harry's adventures at Hogwarts would be shared as well, including the confrontation with Peter Pettegrew at the Shrieking Shack. That was part of the reason that Madame Bones was here, the other part was so that Harry could press charges against the Dursleys. Rita was here to make sure that the truth about Harry Potter was printed and not swept under the carpet.

An hour later Hogwarts withdrew her magic except to conjure a chair for an exhausted Harry. The rest of the population slumped in their seats, some fell onto the floor. Crying could be heard from all of the tables.

An elf popped in next to Harry, handing him a pepper up potion, which he gratefully took thanking the elf. Once the potion dispelled his exhaustion, Harry looked around the hall. He could see that the majority of female student and staff were crying, some of the males had red puffy eyes. He was shocked to see that at least half of the students at the Slytherin table were upset.

Before he could analyze this new information his attention was drawn to the Head Table by yelling.

Professor McGonagall was standing over a semi-prone Albus Dumbledore yelling for all she was worth. Harry idly wondered if she could be heard in Hogsmead. "I **told** you they were the worst sort of Muggles! But would the Great Albus Dumbledore listen to me! Oh no, he knows best! Harry will be safe with his family you said! **That** is not what I call safe! He will **NOT** be going back there, I don't care what you say!" She wasn't finished yet. McGonagall turned to the prone Snape. "As for you Severus Snape, I have allowed Albus to talk me out of disciplining you for years. No more! Severus Snape, you are hereby fired! I have never seen such disgusting and unprofessional behavior in my life! You have complained for years that James Potter was a bully. He may have been a bully; at least he picked on someone who could fight back. You on the other hand are something far worse that a regular bully. You pick on children who cannot fight back! You enjoy humiliating them. You disgust me."

Madame Bones stood up before speaking. "Now I understand why I was asked to be here. If I understand you correctly Minerva, Albus Dumbledore is responsible for leaving Mister Potter with the Dursleys?" Professor McGonagall nodded. "Very well, Albus, I will be charging you with willful child neglect, endangerment and anything else I can come up with regarding the treatment Mister Potter received at the hands of the Dursley family. I will also be launching an investigation into the events that have transpired here in Hogwarts. That includes the actions and behavior of Severus Snape towards Hogwarts students." She turned to Harry. "I will also get a trial for Mister Black set up as quickly as I am able so that he can be your guardian Mister Potter. Something you were both denied by the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore."

Harry bowed to Madame Bones. "Thank you Madame Bones. I was told that you would be able to help in this matter." He looked at Snape who was still on the ground and sneered. "Still think I'm a pampered prince Snape? Did you enjoy the Dursleys' hospitality? How did it feel to be me in my first potions class with you? Did you enjoy being humiliated? Did you enjoy having your excitement about learning potions crushed by a bully?" He turned away from Snape in disgust.

Harry walked over to a visibly shaking Ron. "Hey mate. Tell me, how did it feel to be Harry Potter? Did you enjoy the fame? How about the money? Was it everything you dreamed it would be? How did it feel to watch your mother die for you? How did it feel to grow up with the Dursleys? How did it feel when my name came out of the Goblet? How did it feel to have your best friend call you a liar and a cheat?" Harry held up a hand to keep Ron from replying. "I really don't want to know. Don't bother tom come crawling to me with an apology, it's too late. I have no need for a friend who thinks that I would lie and cheat just for money and fame." Harry turned his back on Ron to address the rest of the students. "If I were you, I would demand my money back from the publishers who created the myth of the Boy-Who-Lived because he never existed." With that, Harry headed for the hall doors surrounded by those that had been sitting with him. He paused before the doors as he was surrounded by magic again.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head turning towards the Head Table pulling out his wand. He stunned Professor Moody. "Madame Bones, Hogwarts just spoke to me. That is not Professor Moody; he is Barty Crouch Jr. polyjuiced as Moody."

Madame Bones paled while Professor McGonagall gasped. "But Barty Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is what Hogwarts told me. All you have to do is wait an hour and you will know for sure."

"Maybe you should check his flask. He always has it with him. If he is polyjuiced, he wouldn't want to be without the potion." Added Hermione.

"In any case, we'll leave the matter in your hands Madame Bones." Harry and friends turned to leave the hall. The doors opened as soon as they reached them. Everyone else in the hall was still too shocked to move.

**TBC**


	2. Aftermath Amelia Bones

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

**Aftermath**

Amelia Bones looked about the Great Hall trying to decide what to do first. She turned to Professor Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick, would you mind flooing my office and requesting that Aurors be sent here at once? I would like to transport three wizards to the Ministry for questioning." Flitwick hurried off to do as requested. Amelia then turned to Professor McGonagall. "It might be best to dismiss the students Minerva while we wait for the Aurors."

McGonagall gathered herself. "Yes of course. Students, may I have your attention, please." She paused until she was satisfied that everyone was indeed paying attention and not staring unseeing into space, she continued. "Please note, that due to current circumstances, classes will be canceled for the remainder of the week. I will work with the professors to provide work that you can do while waiting for regular classes to resume. You are now dismissed to your common rooms. Prefects, please take a head count and report any students except for Mister Potter and his friends who don't return immediately." Do to the turmoil that the evening the students neither cheered when she announced classes were canceled, nor did they groan at the thought of extra work.

McGonagall's orders jolted the students further out of their temporary shock over the evening's events. The students slowly got up and began the trek to their common rooms talking quietly amongst themselves.

Amelia looked at Dumbledore. "Your wand if you please Albus."

"Amelia, I assure you…"

"Can it Albus! Accio Dumbledore's wand." Amelia was holding Dumbledore's wand before he could react. "I'm placing you under arrest Albus for the charges I mentioned earlier."

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called expecting the phoenix to help him escape.

Nicholas floated forward. "Fawkes will not be coming to your rescue Dumbledore. He is not your familiar anymore. He has chosen to break the bond with the help of Hogwarts. Evidently, he has not been happy with the things that you have been doing in the name of your 'Greater Good'. Fawkes did try to stop you, but you stopped listening to him some time ago."

Dumbledore stared at Nick shocked. "What do you mean he's not my familiar anymore? There is no way to break the bond except in death."

The Bloody Baron drifted forward smirking, or it looked like smirking, hard to tell with him. "According to Hogwarts, due to your manipulations, endangering students, and outright negligence towards those under your dubious care, the bond has been weakened allowing Hogwarts to aide Fawkes in breaking the bond. It does help that he has already chosen a powerful young wizard to bond with once he is ready."

Dumbledore sputtered. "But, I…I. NO, I don't believe it. I am not dark; everything I have done is for the betterment of the Wizarding World. Someone must have used a dark spell to break the bond!" Dumbledore stopped when the castle rumbled, and he was unceremoniously flipped upside down.

Professor Sprout spoke. "I do believe that you have insulted Hogwarts Albus."

"That he has dear lady." The Fat Friar spoke. "It might be a good idea to immobilize and silence him Madame Bones. I don't think Hogwarts will accept an apology this time."

"No I don't suppose she will." Amelia said smirking as she did as suggested. Dumbledore was dropped as soon as she finished.

At that moment Flitwick entered the hall followed by several Aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Tonks. Once they reached the head table Kingsley spoke after seeing Snape and Moody unconscious and Dumbledore bound. "What's going on Madame Bones?"

"I've had an eventful evening Shack. Can you check Moody's flask? I haven't had a chance. We believe this is not Moody, but an imposter using polyjuice." Kingsley hurried to do as asked as she turned to Tonks. "Tonks, search Snape, than bind him. He is under arrest. You won't find his wand; Harry Potter disarming him and walked out of the hall with it."

An elf wearing several hats and one sock popped in front of Amelia holding a wand. "Madame Bonsie, Harry Potter Sir asks Dobby to give you Greasy Git's wand. Says yous need it."

Amelia smiled at the eccentric elf remembering him from Harry's memories, as she held out her hand. "Thank you Dobby. I do need this for evidence."

Dobby bounced on his toes looking at her tearfully. "Madame Bonsie is great witch like Harry Potter's Miss Grangey. She thanks lowly house elf." He sniffed before popping away.

Amelia, McGonagall, and Sprout stared bemusedly at the spot where Dobby had been. Amelia mused. "Perhaps we could all learn something from Mister Potter and how to treat house elves."

Kingsley came over with Moody's flask. "Boss, this is definitely polyjuice potion."

Amelia sighed. "Thank you for checking. Take a couple of Aurors and search the DADA classroom, office, and personal quarters, to see if you can find any clues as to where the real Moody is being hidden." Kinsley grabbed a couple of Aurors and headed out of the hall while Amelia turned to the rest of them. "Meanwhile, we will move these men to Ministry holding cells. We will question the imposter first to find out why he was here at Hogwarts. Minerva, I will get in touch with you as soon as I can when I have more information. However I am sure that Dumbledore will not be returning."

McGonagall nodded. "The sooner I have a definitive answer, the better as I will have to contact the Board of Governors about Albus and Severus."

"Until tomorrow then. Alright, Aurors, let's get back to the Ministry and get to work." Amelia and her people headed out of the hall floating their prisoners behind them.

McGonagall turned to the remaining staff. "Pamona, Filius, would you please go check on your houses to make sure that there are no problems?"

"Of course." Filius squeeked, and Pamona said simultaneously before heading on their way.

"Aurora, would you be so kind to check on the Slytherins? Until other arrangements can be made, I will need you to act as their Head of House."

"I would be happy to Minerva." Aurora glided off to the Slytherin dorms.

Two hours after leaving Hogwarts Amelia Bones was sitting in her office rereading Barty Crouch Jr.'s confession via Veritaserum. She had sent four Aurors to arrest Barty Sr. for helping his son to escape Azkaban and using the Imperio Curse to keep him at home. Kingsley had informed her that they found Mad Eye hidden in his own trunk under the influence of the Drought of Peace; he was currently under the tender care of Madame Pomfrey and should recover in time.

Now she was waiting for Rufus Scrimgeour to gather as many trusted Aurors as he could. Barty Jr. had given them some disturbing but valuable information on the location of Peter Pettigrew and his charge. Evidently the rumors that her niece Susan heard at school were right, Voldemort had not died that Halloween night, well not completely anyway. His spirit had been evicted from the destroyed body, without passing on to the afterlife probably do to some dark ritual. She decided that she really didn't need to know the details. His spirit was currently housed in a humanoid form of some sort. Voldemort had Barty take Moody's place at Hogwarts so that he could get Harry Potter into the tournament, and help him get through it. At the end of the last task, Mister Potter was to be kidnapped and used in a dark ritual that would give Voldemort a fully functioning body. She shuddered at the thought of the mayhem that he could cause if he succeeded. Amelia hoped that his current form was weak enough that they would be able to capture him alive. She didn't want his spirit to get free to try again.

Amelia was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Enter."

Rita Skeeter entered her office. "Could I have a moment of your time Madame Bones? It is about what happened at Hogwarts this evening."

Amelia stiffened wondering what Rita knew. "Very well, but I don't have much time Miss Skeeter."

"I understand, Madame. Harry Potter asked me to be in the Great Hall this evening to witness his story so that I could report the truth. I gave him a magical oath that I would report only the truth about what was revealed tonight." Amelia stared at Rita in shock. The woman was a well-known rumor monger and she agreed to tell the truth? "I can understand why you are having trouble believing me, but consider this, I did not have to come and see you about my knowledge."

"You have a point, Miss Skeeter. What do you want of me?"

"I will be writing several articles based on what I learned tonight. I would like the opportunity to follow up with the information that you will be able to obtain from Snape, Dumbledore, and Barty Jr. I am willing to wait until you are ready for the news to be released."

Amelia sat back in her chair. "I'm curious as to why you would be willing to wait Miss Skeeter? In the past you have been eager to print immediately, even if you have very few facts, you choose to embellish rather than wait."

Rita grimaced as she nodded in acknowledgement. "You're right. Tonight helped me to see the harm that words and attitudes can do to a person. I originally gave Mister Potter my oath, because he promised that the story would be worth it. He was right of course, it was worth it. It's also worth doing it right. Mister Potter saved the Wizarding World and instead of being rewarded with a happy life, he lived in abject misery. I owe it to Mister Potter to do the right thing starting tonight. I will no longer be using my poisonous quill; I will be getting a normal dicta-quill to use in the future."

Amelia studied Rita for a moment, trying to assess if the woman was being strait with her. To her surprise, Amelia believed Rita. "I can only agree with you Miss Skeeter about Mister Potter's life and wanting to do what is right. I will be happy to work with you once I have completed the interrogations of all three men. I also think that Mister Potter's story does need to be told accurately. Even if I could give you what you want to know tonight, I think it would be best to focus on Mister Potter in tomorrow's Daily Prophet, and then you can focus more on Snape, Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch Jr. as a follow up. Is that agreeable to you Rita?"

Rita smiled gratefully. "Yes, that will be more than acceptable. I thank you for hearing me out Madame Bones. I will leave you to your work so that I can complete mine. Please owl me when we can get together and discuss this further."

The two women stood and shook hands as Amelia responded. "It may be two or three days before you will be able to publish what I discover. I wish to be sure that everything has been covered to my satisfaction."

"I look forward to hearing from you Madame Bones. Good luck." Rita left Amelia's office satisfied that she would get another great story and that it would help Harry.

Four hours later, Amelia entered her office and collapsed into her chair exhausted. The raid was successful; they had captured Peter Pettigrew and the thing housing Voldemort. No Aurors had died, though four had to go to St. Mungos for treatment, they would be alright in a few days. The Unspeakables had custody of Voldemort and his great big snake. They were not happy with her because she made them swear oaths to make sure that Voldemort stayed in his current form unless they found a way to kill him so that his soul moved onto the afterlife. Frankly she didn't care if they were upset; there was no way she was going to allow him to escape and regain a body.

Amelia sighed; she still had a long night ahead of her. She wanted to question Peter and Barty Sr. before Fudge found out about the raid and capture. Actually, she could use this against him, since he had refused to believe Potter and his friends about Sirius Black's innocence.

A hawk Patronus let her know that Fudge was on his way to her office. She shrugged; maybe it was better this way, get the confrontation over and done with now.

Her door burst open to reveal a furious Minister of Magic. "Amelia, what is the meaning of conducting raids and arresting important people without consulting me!"

Amelia stood up incensed. "I don't need to consult you to do my job Cornelius! I had information that needed to be acted upon immediately."

Fudge interrupted. "You arrested Albus Dumbledore without just cause. I want an explanation!"

"You want an explanation? How about you tell me who gave you the authority to have a man kissed without the benefit of a trial?"

Fudge blustered. "You're talking about Black aren't you? He is guilty and should be kissed!"

Amelia leaned forward on her desk. "If Black is guilty, tell me how I was able to arrest Peter Pettigrew tonight? If Black was truly guilty of killing Pettigrew, how come he is still alive?"

Fudge stared at Amelia gobsmacked. "But…but. No, I don't believe it. You spoke to that attention seeking Potter didn't you? He had his friends were confunded by Black. He doesn't know what he is talking about?"

"Are you calling me a liar Minister?" Amelia asked in a dangerous tone.

Fudge stepped back warily. "Well, no Amelia, I just think that you may have arrested someone who looks like Pettigrew."

"For your information, I knew Peter Pettigrew. He's older, but it's definitely Peter. But to put your mind at ease, I will be questioning him under Veritaserum soon. Now if you will excuse me Cornelius I would like to get the questioning of my prisoners done so that I can go home. I will have a full report on the questioning for you no later than tomorrow evening. Good night, Cornelius."

Fudge harrumphed. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow Amelia." He stalked out of the office a very unhappy Minister.

Amelia dropped her head, shaking it. Well it was time to get her questions answered and she headed out of her office to meet with Rufus instead of waiting for him. She didn't want to be interrupted again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people who have read the first chapter and either reviewed, made this story a favorite and/or set this as an alert. It's always nice knowing people like your story.

**A/N2:** This story is unbetaed, so if you find a mistake please let me know nicely. I like constructive input, and ideas. I may use them, so I appreciate them.

**A/N3:** I chose not to write the scene where Amelia and the Aurors confront Pettigrew and Riddle. It's not the focus of the story, and fight scenes are not really my thing. So you're going to have to use your imaginations.


	3. Aftermath Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** I'm glad that people are still enjoying this story enough to tag the alert and favorite button on their screen. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. Since it is unbetaed I do appreciate any constructive criticism that is given. Thank you!

**Aftermath Harry Potter**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and his trusted friends were reading The Daily Prophet smiling. Rita had outdone herself and she told the truth without embellishments for once. He loved the first headline.

**Is The Boy-Who-Lived a Myth?**

Rita began her article by relating the message that the ghosts of Hogwarts delivered. She took great delight in relating to the readers what happened to Snape when he insulted Hogwarts. Rita also related the fate of Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy when they tried to insult Harry. She then related Harry's oaths and provided a picture of Prongs. The next part of the article proceeded to break down Harry's memories. The first set of memories included Harry's life with the Dursleys. Rita then described each adventure that he participated in at Hogwarts separately. She included pictures that gave the reader a visual of the significant pieces of the memories, throughout the article. Once the memories were complete, she related Harry's questions directed at Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley.

Once she had finished her descriptions of Harry's memories and his sneering questions of Snape and Weasley she related how they made her feel small, petty, and ashamed of herself and many in the Wizarding World. Witches and wizards everywhere praised Harry as being a hero because they were able to live without fear; their hero lived a life of misery. As a people, they had chosen to believe the ridiculous stories written about Harry's life. Why did we believe that a three year old untrained wizard could tame a dragon, even if he was responsible for the end of Voldemort?

**Clean Up the Ministry**

Rita's next article called for a clean up at the Ministry and Wizengamot. She started by demanding that Fudge be removed from office and an investigation into his ministry be done. Next, she demanded that Barty Crouch Sr. and Albus Dumbledore be investigated for placing Sirius Black, the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, in Azkaban without trial. She went after everyone who had wronged Harry in some way. Rita also zeroed in on the "reformed" Death Eaters who claimed that Voldemort had them under the Imperius, thus forcing them to do horrible things. If this was the case than why does one of Harry's memories show Lucius Malfoy planting a diary in Ginny Weasley's books that later proved to be behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets by bewitching the eleven year old witch and forcing her to open the chamber and release the Basalisk. If Lucius Malfoy had truly been "forced" to do the Dark Lord's bidding, why would he plant one of Voldemort's possessions in Ginny's books? Why would he still have any "dark objects"?

**Arrests and an Aborted Escape**

Rita's next article proceeded to describe what happened in the Great Hall after the memories finished. She gleefully retold witnessing McGonagall's temper being directed at Dumbledore and his actions in leaving Harry with the Dursleys, before it was turned on Severus Snape and his disgusting, unprofessional and bullying behavior as McGonagall put it. She then fired him on the spot.

Rita turned her attention to Amelia Bones and her actions in the Great Hall. The article related Amelia's promise to make sure that Sirius Black received a trial. Rita also described Amelia's arrest of Dumbledore and his unsuccessful attempt to escape via the phoenix Fawkes, including a picture of Dumbledore's face when Fawkes didn't show. Rita related the ghosts' explanation that Fawkes had chosen to break his bond with Dumbledore and the reasons why he broke it.

In the last part of the article Rita related the discovery that Alastair Moody was being impersonated by a Death Eater. Rita let her audience know that she had been asked to keep the identity of the Death Eater a secret until Madame Bones had finished questioning him.

Harry read each article thoroughly; wanting to be sure that Rita had kept her word. He was happy to realize that she had reported the evening's events in stark clarity. Harry decided that the best part was a picture of Dumbledore's face when Fawkes didn't come to his rescue. Rita did a wonderful job of telling her readers what caused that particular face.

"Hermione, guys, did you see the picture of Dumbledore?" Harry pointed it out to them as he said. "I think I'm going to ask Rita for a copy of that picture so I can frame it." The group stared at Harry's wicked smile and began laughing.

Ron found himself sitting alone at the end of Gryffindor table. He couldn't look at anyone he was so ashamed of himself. He read the paper and read about how he reacted the night before and what Harry had said to him. He looked as the picture of Harry confronting him and could see how angry Harry truly was. There would be no forgiveness for his actions towards Harry. Ron sighed knowing that he would be receiving a howler from his mum. He deserved it too. A part of him had known that Harry didn't enter the tournament, but he let jealousy dictate his actions. Now he lost his best friends because he was an idiot. He got up and left the hall. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

As Ron was leaving, Neville noticed Malfoy strutting towards Gryffindor table. "Uh oh Harry, there's an inbred ferret headed our way."

Harry turned to see Malfoy and his cronies behind him. "What do you want ferret boy?"

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "Well, Potty, I think that everyone knows the truth now. The Boy-Who-Lived is nothing but a pathetic wizard who….ack!" Malfoy was picked up, turned upside down and stuck to the nearest wall. His robe fell towards the floor, and his slacks were pulled towards his feet revealing purple boxers with snitches darting around the material.

Harry blinked; he couldn't be seeing purple boxers, could he? "Am I seeing things or are his boxers really purple?" He asked his friends.

The twins answered:

"Oh, they're purple…"

"with golden snitches…"

They completed the thought together. "flitting all over."

Harry started to snicker followed by Neville, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. Soon those in the hall were laughing heartily. Hysterical laughter started as the students watched Professor McGonagall and Flitwick try and get the idiot down. The laughter served as a release of tension from last evening's events.

Harry finally managed enough control as long as he kept his forehead on the table, he couldn't look at Malfoy or he would start laughing again. "I think that I would like to spend some time outside. It's a beautiful day, and we may not have many more before the cold weather hits."

Neville wheezed. "Good idea. Maybe I'll be able to breathe again."

"Breathing would be nice." Squeaked an out of breath Hermione in agreement.

The group grabbed their bags and headed out the door, giggling and snickering, trying desperately to keep from looking at Malfoy.

The six friends made their way to some trees near the lake and made themselves comfortable on a conjured blanket.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern and sadness. "How are you really doing Harry? I can't begin to imagine how difficult it was for you to show everyone those memories." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

Harry sighed as he looked out over the lake. "Relieved in a way, I guess. I've been hiding; rather have been forced to hide how the Dursleys treated me over the years so it feels good to get it out in the open. I didn't think it would make me feel better, I've always been ashamed of the way I was treated. I used to sit in my cupboard and wonder what I did that made them hate me. Now I know that it wasn't anything that I did, it was because of what I am a wizard, something I have no control over. Thanks to my friends here at Hogwarts, I finally realized that there was nothing wrong with me, it was them." He laughed bitterly. "They think of themselves as 'normal', but what normal person abuses a child for something that the child has no control over?"

Hermione had Harry wrapped in her arms before he finished talking. She released him so she could rant. "That's right, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you Harry Potter! You are kind, thoughtful, and outright wonderful. We should let Filch use his manacles and torture devices on them. I wonder if they would squeal like the disgusting pigs that they are! Fred and George should be allowed to test their pranks on those…those, no their not people, but I won't call them animals, that would be insulting the animals."

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames stopping Hermione's rant as he landed on Harry's leg.

Harry reached out to the phoenix to stroke him. "Hello Fawkes. Sir Nicholas informed us that you broke your bond with Dumbledore. I hope that you are alright now?"

Fawkes trilled and bobbed his head affirmatively.

"I'm glad you're alright. Sir Nicholas also told me that you have chosen a new wizard to form a bond with. Are you here to say goodbye before you leave?"

Fawkes looked Harry in the eyes then tapped Harry's hand. Harry looked at Fawkes, puzzled.

Hermione and Ginny gasped.

Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting right next to him. "What?"

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Harry's arm. She just found another reason to hex the Dursleys into oblivion. Harry didn't think he was anything special thanks to them so he didn't understand that Fawkes had chosen him. She spoke softly. "Don't you see Harry? Fawkes has chosen you."

Harry started to shake his head in disbelief when he heard Fawkes trill. He looked at the beautiful phoenix to see Fawkes bobbing his head affirmatively. Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared at Fawkes. He stuttered. "But…but I'm no one special Fawkes. I'm just Harry. Why would you choose me?"

Neville choked before speaking. "You really don't see yourself clearly do you Harry?" Harry looked at Neville, a question in his eyes. "Merlin, Harry, you're one of the most powerful wizards in the school, probably more powerful than Dumbledore and you haven't reached adulthood yet. You produced a Patronus that drove off over one hundred Dementors at the age of thirteen. Not even Dumbledore could do that now. The fact that you are still kind, brave, caring and thoughtful even after all of the shit you have been put through at the Dursleys and here at Hogwarts just goes to show that you are an amazing wizard and person."

Ginny gave her input. "Neville is right Harry. I got over my silly crush on the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because I found that Harry Potter was a much better person than the myth. I can't think of anyone else who deserves such a wonderful familiar other than you."

Harry looked at his friends who were all nodding and smiling encouragingly at him. He then turned his attention to Fawkes. "Alright Fawkes, if you're sure this is what you want, I would be honored to be bonded with you." Fawkes trilled happily. "Er, what do I have to do? I read what I could find about phoenixes when I first met you, but the books didn't include how the bond is formed."

Fawkes nodded at Harry, showing he understood. He began to trill a beautiful song that spoke of hope and belonging, love and care. The group closed their eyes as they listened to the beautiful song. As the song built, Fawkes spread his wings and phoenix fire surrounded Harry and him. Harry felt like he was surrounded by love and faithfulness.

Harry's friends stared in awe to see Harry covered in fire that produced no heat. Harry looked so peaceful, a rarity for Harry.

Harry and Fawkes remained connected by flames for several minutes while the bond completed. Once the bond was complete the flames withdrew into Fawkes as he tucked his wings against his body and finished his song.

Harry blinked a few times before focusing on Fawkes smiling. "Wow. I…You're amazing Fawkes. Thank you."

Hermione spoke to Fawkes quietly. "We would like to thank you for letting us witness this special occasion." The others nodded, too awed to speak. She continued. "I am guessing since Harry couldn't find anything about the bonding we just witnessed, you would like us to keep it a secret?"

Fawkes trilled and nodded.

The five friends looked at each other than said in unison. "We will keep your secret."

Fawkes trilled happily. Normally a bonding is not witnessed by others, but Fawkes had known that Harry's friends would keep what they saw to themselves.

Harry suddenly frowned. "I never thought about Hedwig. What will she think about Fawkes bonding with me?" At that moment Hedwig swooped towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry smiled at his old friend and stroked her chest. "You always know when I need you, don't you girl?" Hedwig barked quietly. "Fawkes and I just bonded. I hope you don't mind sharing me with him?" Hedwig looked at Fawkes for a moment, then turned and barked again. Harry smiled. "Good, I didn't want you to think that I was replacing you." Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately.

Neville spoke. "I hate to break up this party, but it's lunch time and I'm hungry."

There were several me too in answer to Neville's statement.

Harry looked at Fawkes and Hedwig. "Would you two like to join us? I'm sure the elves would be happy to provide you with your favorites." Both Fawkes and Hedwig bobbed their heads affirmatively. Harry chuckled. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get some lunch."

With that six humans and two birds headed for lunch.

Many students stared at Harry and his friends when they entered the Great Hall. They were treated to a rare sight, Harry walking with Hedwig on one shoulder and Fawkes on the other. The friends ignored the stares and sat down. The friends noticed that Malfoy had been let down. They wondered how long it had taken.

Harry tilted his head as if he was listening. "Hogwarts says that she held Malfoy on the wall for half an hour. Maybe he will learn his lesson. Personally, I think that she will have to do more than stick him to the wall."

Neville agreed. "I'm with you Harry. Malfoy is a daft git. Maybe Hogwarts can toss him into the Black Lake when the water is freezing? Even if it doesn't work it would be fun to watch."

Everyone who heard Neville laughed.

Harry nodded. "Hogwarts says that is a very good idea. She'll try it."

Neville looked shocked and pleased that Hogwarts listened to his idea.

o\

Harry called Dobby and requested some food for Fawkes and Hedwig. Dobby was only too happy to bring Harry's familiars some food. He also conjured a nice perch the two familiars could share while eating.

Ron watched Harry come in with the two beautiful birds riding on his shoulders. There was a time this would have roused jealously in Ron, but after last night it was gone. Now he was just sad. He finally realized that he had always seen The Boy Who Lived instead of Harry Potter, thinking they were one and the same. After reviewing Harry's memories finally made him see the "real" Harry. Now it was too late, he lost his best friends and he had no one to blame but himself.

Ron looked away just in time to see Errol trying to head his way before crashing into the table near him. Errol was carrying a red envelope. He had been right to expect a Howler from his mum. He sighed and untied the howler opening it. No sense in postponing the inevitable. Besides, an exploding howler might kill Errol.

The entire hall had seen Errol make his crash landing and the red envelope that was attached. They covered their ears, though they didn't leave. They wanted to hear what Missus Weasley said.

The envelope opened and the loud screeching voice of Molly Weasley could be heard.

Ronald Bilus Weasley! HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIEVE YOUR BEST FRIEND WHEN HE TOLD YOU HE DIDN'T ENTER HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET! hARRY pOTTER IS ONE OF THE NICEST AND HONEST YOUNG MEN THE WEASLEY FAMILY HAS EVER KNOWN! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! WE RAISED YOU TO BE A GOOD BOY, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WHEN YOU RETURN HOME YOU WILL BE DEGNOMING THE GARDEN AND ANYTHIING ELSE I CAN THINK OF FOR YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK OF BEING ABLE TO FLY YOUR BROOM!

The howler turned to Harry and said in a much calmer voice.

"Harry dear, I'm so sorry about how Ron has acted. You will always be welcome at the Borrow. I consider you a part of my family and nothing will change that. Please take good care of yourself Harry."

The howler shredded itself now that it was finished. Ron left the hall when it was done, he wasn't hungry anymore. Many of his classmates jeered at him as he left.

Fred spoke. "Wicked. We never…"

George continued. "got a howler as…"

They finished together. "loud as that one."

Harry was looking at his friends bemusedly. "I wonder if they really did hear that one in Hogsmeade?"

Neville answered rubbing his ears. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did, my ears are ringing."

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry and his friends as they finished their lunch. Harry smiled at her. "What can we do for you Professor?"

Her face softened slightly. "Would you and your friends please join me in my office? I have some good news for you Mister Potter, but some of it should not be discussed in the Great Hall.

"Of course Professor, we would be glad too." Harry and his friends rose and followed McGonagall to her office. They sat down in the chairs provided while she went behind her desk and sat down.

"First, I would like to offer my apologies to you Mister Potter for not supporting you better over the years." She held up a hand halting whatever Harry was going to say. "I failed you when Albus left you with the Dursleys and I have failed you year after year. Perhaps you would not have gotten into some of the situations you found yourself in if you believed that I would help you in any way that I could. I can promise that it will not happen again, to you or any other student in my care."

Harry smiled at one of his favorite Professors. "Thank you Professor. I do not blame you for being left at the Dursleys. Dumbledore is the one responsible; he has been a trusted leader in the Wizarding world for many years. You had no reason to doubt him. Your apology is accepted."

McGonagall allowed a rare smile to show, grateful for Harry's forgiveness, particularly after witnessing his childhood and his attitude towards Ron Weasley. "The other reason I asked you here is that Madame Bones called me over the floo while you were outside. I must ask that you keep what I am about to tell you a secret until it appears in the Prophet." Harry and the others nodded. "Sirius has been cleared of all charges." She paused while the six friends cheered. "During his interrogation, Barty Crouch Jr. gave Madame Bones the location of Peter Pettigrew who was captured. They were also able to take into custody a not really human form of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Hermione gasped while the others stared at McGonagall shocked. Harry finally spoke for the group. "You mean, he found a way to make a, er, body to hold his spirit? He didn't find another poor wizard to possess?"

McGonagall nodded. "That is what I understand. You will have to ask Madame Bones for clarification, though she told me that many of the details will be released to the Prophet in a few days. Right now, it is being held under special wards in the Department of Mysteries to decide how to destroy him so that his spirit will either be utterly destroyed or pass on to the afterlife. Madame Bones does not want to take any chances that he could get free and create another body."

Harry and friends shuddered at that thought of what Voldemort would do if he regained a body.

"Well, let's hope the Ministry gets something right." Neville said sarcastically. The rest silently agreed with him.

"One more thing before I send you on your way. You will not have to compete in the tournament Mister Potter."

"Really? I was told that I would lose my magic if I didn't compete. What's changed?" Harry asked.

"It was discovered that Barty Crouch Sr. was under the Imperious Curse. He was to make sure that you stayed in the tournament regardless of the rules. Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody, insured your name would come out of the Goblet. Madame Bones consulted the Goblins who are noted experts in magical contracts. It seems that even though the Goblet was forced to select you, you are not bound by a magical contract because **you** did not put your name in it, nor did you request that someone do it for you. A magical contract is based on the intent of the wizard or witch. Since there was no intent to enter on your part, the contract is invalid." She smiled at the relief displayed on the students' faces.

Harry jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "Whoop! I don't have to risk my life this year for some stupid trophy! Maybe I can have a normal year where I only have to worry about grades." The others snickered. Harry smiled good naturedly. "Well, I can dream right? Thank you Hogwarts." The others watched as he tilted his head listening. He smiled. "Hogwarts said, 'You're Welcome.'"

The twins smirked. "Only Harry Potter…"

"would think that…"

"talking to a castle…"

They finished together. "is normal."

Harry smile widened as he sat back down. "Eh, I'd rather know it's the castle talking than think I'm hearing things like I did in second year." The others nodded knowing he was referring to hearing the Basalisk roam through the pipes. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Would it be possible for me to test into Ancient Runes and drop Divination? Since I don't plan on hanging out with Ron anymore, I would like to take the class I really wanted to take last year. I studied along with Hermione last year, and have continued this year. I have even done the homework for the class so far, including the summer homework."

McGonagall stared at Harry shocked before turning to Hermione. "Mister Potter has been studying Ancient Runes with you? Is he doing well?"

Hermione nodded smiling. "Harry is a natural with Ancient Runes. I have read his homework and it's well done."

McGonagall turned back to Harry. "If you will forgive me for saying so Mister Potter, your work in your classes has been mediocre at best. Are you sure that you can handle the change?"

Hermione spoke placing a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Professor McGonagall, Harry has been dumbing down his work deliberately." McGonagall sucked in a shocked breath. Hermione looked at Harry for permission to continue, he nodded. "I scolded him about it once. He reluctantly explained that he had not been allowed to do better than his brainless cousin in school so it became a habit to hold back. Then he became friends with Ron, who is lazy and jealous. He didn't want to lose his first friend by doing better than him. I'm sure that given the right encouragement, he will start doing much better in classes, especially since he won't be trying to keep Ron as a friend."

McGonagall looked sadly at Harry. "Very well. I shall speak to Professor Babbling about getting you into her class. If you would bring me your completed homework from the class, she can look it over and decide if you need to take a test or not."

"I'll bring it to you as soon as we are finished talking Professor McGonagall. Is there anything else?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, I have nothing else to discuss with you. I expect to see you shortly Mister Potter with your homework. I also hope to see an improvement of your performance in my class."

Harry and the others stood up. "Don't worry Professor; I'll start doing better in class. If you would like, I have the original essays for your class before I, er, altered them, for this year, including the summer homework."

"I will accept it this one time Mister Potter. I will also speak with Professors Flitwick, and Sprout about accepting your proper homework so that your grades may be adjusted accordingly. That is if I have your permission to tell them why your performance in their classes was mediocre?"

Harry smiled gratefully. "I would appreciate that Professor McGonagall. What about Potions?"

"Once we have replaced Mister Snape, I will have you give the new professor your 'original' homework. There is no sense in giving it to me at this time. Based on your memories of potions class with Snape, I shall have the new professor test all students on their potion making skills to see if grades should be adjusted for anyone else. Now if you will excuse me children, I need to contact the Board of Directors and find some new professors." She dismissed them kindly.

"Good luck." The students chorused before looking at each other and laughed as they left.

**TBC**


	4. Aftermath Dumbledore and Snape

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** Can I just say wow! So many people have made this story one of their favorites and are tracking it, I'm speechless. I hope you continue to like the story. Thank you!

**A/N:** I do try to answer all reviews, but there have been a couple of reader's whose PM is off so I couldn't reply. So, I'm thanking you here.

**Aftermath Dumbledore and Snape**

Albus Dumbledore sat in a Ministry Cell trying to figure out what went wrong. Yesterday, he was Headmaster of Hogwart's School, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Today he was being treated like a criminal. He had been questioned by Veritaserum, forced to give up many of his secrets. Amelia had forced him to reveal that Voldemort had used some very dark rituals to strengthen his body and magic. This is what allowed him to "survive" the rebounded killing curse. The other part was the prophecy itself preventing Voldemort from being eliminated by a then baby Harry Potter. It seemed that Fate wanted Potter would have to grow up before he was to face Voldemort and fulfill his destiny.

Albus was also forced to reveal his plans for Potter. Albus left him with the Dursleys because he knew that they would mistreat Potter. Potter had to be meek, mild, and follow the path set out for him by none other than himself Albus Dumbledore. Albus had planned to tell Harry a cock and bull story that Voldemort had created Horcruxes, soul containers, and they would have to be destroyed before Voldemort could be killed. Potter would be told that he was an accidental Horcrux right before he faced Voldemort and would have to die in order to make Voldemort mortal. Albus would then step in and kill Voldemort after Potter had been killed. Once that was done the Wizarding World would proclaim Albus Dumbledore the most beloved Wizard ever, maybe even greater than Merlin.

Now, all of his plans were over. Albus was smart enough to know that he would be sentenced to Azkaban or the Veil for what he had done. It seemed that everything began to crumble when Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Albus knew that Potter had been angry, he just didn't realize how angry or that he would get some help from that damned castle. Perhaps it had been a mistake to force Potter into the Tournament even though it was necessary. If Potter didn't compete, then he couldn't be kidnapped by Voldemort and used to create a new body. He was ready to rescue Potter from his rival, making him feel more indebted to himself. Maybe Albus should have encouraged Potter to make an oath to the school that night proving Potter was not responsible for placing his name in the Goblet. Ah well, things cannot be changed now. He would be facing a trial before the Wizengamot tomorrow unlike Sirius Black who had been denied a trial. Another crime Albus was guilty of committing and had been forced to admit. The more he thought about things, the longer his sentence in Azkaban became. It was time to stop thinking and try to come up with a defense, if he could.

Earlier that night, or was it early morning, Snape had not been sure of the time since he had been unconscious when he was brought into the ministry. Once he regained consciousness he sat in his cell fuming. This was all that spawn of Potter's fault. Potter better watch himself after Albus got him out of this mess. Snape completely overlooked the memories he had viewed with the rest of Hogwarts. He just could not accept that Potter was anything but a spoiled pampered prince just like his father. Potter would pay for humiliating Severus Snape. Snape was unaware that Albus was in a similar cell and that no help would be coming.

Snape looked up when his cell door opened and scowled at Amelia. "When will I be getting out of here Madame Bones? I'm sure that Albus has vouched for me by now. I can't understand why I'm still here."

Amelia smirked, making Snape uncomfortable, though he wouldn't show it. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Snape growled.

Amelia pretended to remember something. "Oh, that's right; you were unconscious when we arrested you and brought you here. There will be no one to vouch for you this time Severus Snape since Albus Dumbledore is in a cell down the hall from here." Her smirk grew at Snape's shocked expression. "We just finished questioning him and he will be facing trial for his crimes. Now it is your turn to be questioned Mr. Snape." She signaled the Aurors standing behind her, they moved forward and cuffed Snape using magic suppressing cuffs.

Snape had to be dragged out of the room, he was still in shock. He had been so sure that Albus would get him out that he was unable to comprehend that he was truly screwed.

Two hours later Snape was returned to his cell. He collapsed on his bunk. Amelia had been very thorough in questioning him about his activities at Hogwarts and with the Death Eaters before he turned spy for Dumbledore. She knew about his involvement in setting Voldemort on the Potters, his request that Voldemort spare Lily. His remorse for being responsible for Lily's death and the things he had done as a Death Eater. She knew about his actions as a spy for Dumbledore, his treatment of one Harry Potter and other non-Slytherin students.

Amelia let Snape know that he was still going to be charged for his crimes as a Death Eater despite his turn as a spy. Nevertheless, she would request a reduced sentence for his aide in the war. He would be charged for his actions towards non-Slytherin students at Hogwarts. Amelia would also request a reduced sentence since he had been ordered by Dumbledore to favor his house. He had no excuse for the way he treated Potter, Dumbledore had not needed to order him to bully the son of James Potter.

Harry and his friends were sitting in the Wizengamot courtroom waiting for both Snape and Dumbledore to be sentenced. Mister and Missus Weasley sat with them, to offer support to Harry. A recently freed Sirius and Remus also sat with the teens. Both wanted to see Snape and Dumbledore get what was coming to them.

The Wizengamot and audience had watched pensieve memories of the testimony given under Veritaserum. It had not been pleasant. Harry had to be physically restrained when he learned that Snape was responsible for Voldemort going after his family. How dare Snape bully and persecute Harry when he was responsible for making Harry an orphan! He almost changed his mind about the note he had asked Amelia to give to the Wizengamot members when considering Snape's sentence.

Hermione finally learned that placing absolute faith in those in authority without question was unwise. She sat and listened to how Dumbledore had allowed an innocent man go to Azkaban so that Sirius could not interfere with Dumbledore's plans for Harry. Dumbledore had known that Peter was the secret keeper the whole time because he had cast the Fidelius Charm! She shivered when she thought about Dumbledore's plan to allow Harry to be killed by Voldemort so that Dumbledore could swoop in and kill Voldemort himself. This way he would be hailed a hero yet again for something he had not done, again. It turns out that another Wizard; a muggleborn by the name of John Sebastian had defeated Grindelwald but died in the confrontation. Dumbledore was the first at the scene of the duel and realized that both wizards were dead. He banished the body of Sebastian, created some injuries that could have come from dueling Grindelwald and claimed the credit for defeating him, thereby becoming a hero. Using his fame from his "defeat" of Grindelwald he slowly moved into the three powerful positions he had held in order to carry out his plans of taking over the world in what he believed was for the Greater Good. He had been manipulating the Wizarding World for years, using a wise grandfather mask to be seen as a kind and benevolent leader. By the time he made his move to take control no one would question the "Great Albus Dumbledore", who has always done what is best for the Wizarding World, or so they thought. His plans of having Wizards and Witches rule over the muggles made her sick. This was the man that she had so admired when she first learned about the Wizarding World after reading so much about him. She realized that she should have been suspicious of the information contained in wizarding books after meeting and getting to know Harry because he was **nothing** like the "Boy-Who-Lived" that is portrayed in many wizarding books and stories.

Mister and Missus Weasley were nauseated by the acts committed by both Snape and Dumbledore. They had believed in Dumbledore and in reality he was no better than a Dark Lord! Missus Weasley hoped they both rotted in Azkaban for the rest of their miserable lives.

The Wizengamot reentered the courtroom and returned to their seats while Snape was brought in and chained to the defendant's chair. Amelia stepped up to a podium located in front of the Ministry seats. "The Wizengamot has reached a verdict. Lord Greengrass, would you please relay the verdict to this court?"

Lord Greengrass stood up. "The Wizengamot finds Severus Snape guilty on all counts."

Amelia was performing a dance in her head. "Thank you Lord Greengrass. Has the Wizengamot decided on a sentence for Mister Snape?"

Lord Greengrass nodded. "We have. We had considered a life sentence in Azkaban for his activities as a Death Eater. In light of his service as a spy and his true remorse for his actions, his sentence is reduced to thirty years. The sentence for abuse of power, insulting and bullying many scions of Ancient and Nobel Houses is ten years in Azkaban. The Wizengamot has received a request from Lord Potter, scion of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter that Potion Master Snape's talent not be wasted serving his sentence in Azkaban. Instead Lord Potter suggested that Potion Master Snape be kept in a Ministry cell and that he spends his forty years brewing potions and researching cures for various ailments under the supervision of the Unspeakables."

Harry's friends stared at him gobsmacked. They had not expected something like that from Harry. He shrugged than smirked. "I may hate the greasy git, but I can't see letting his talent go to waste when he can research cures for lycanthropy and long term cruciatus exposure." Neville hugged his friend at the same time Hermione did squishing Harry between them. "Urk, I feel like a hug sandwich." He wheezed.

Neville released Harry with a watery smile. "Thank you Harry. I don't know what else to say."

"No worries Neville. I hope that Snape can create something to help."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you. That is such a wonderful thing to make him do." Hermione said as she released him.

Fred and George piped up. "Not to mention…."

"that Snape will hate…."

"working on a cure…."

"for Remus." The friends snickered at that thought.

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you Harry. It means a great deal to me that you want him to find a cure. I'll still be grateful if he can't do it."

"You're welcome Remus. I bet that he can find a cure. The best part is his magic will force him to do it since I 'saved' him from Azkaban."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Best prank ever Harry, one that could benefit many people. James would be so proud. Lily would be too, because you thought of other people."

Harry smiled at Sirius before watching Snape be dragged from the chambers scowling at him. He smiled and waved at the man, causing his friends to laugh.

Snape glared at the smiling and waving Potter as he was led from the chamber. How dare the brat save him! Now he owed Potter two life debts! His magic would force him to work on a cure for lycanthropy for that blasted werewolf. He would probably have to work on trying to fix the squib's parents too. It wasn't right. He was a brilliant potion master who should be able to choose for himself what he potions he should create. Snape would never acknowledge that it was his own actions that put him in this predicament.

Once Snape was gone, Dumbledore was placed in the defendant's chair as the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He didn't look anything like the eccentric headmaster. His beard and hair had been cut short, and he was wearing grey robes instead of his usual colorful robes. All of this made him look much older than his 150 years.

Amelia stood at the podium again. "Lord Greengrass, would you please read the verdict for Albus Dumbledore?"

Lord Greengrass stood up. "The Wizengamot finds Albus Dumbledore guilty on all counts."

Amelia nodded. "Very well. Have you decided on a sentence for Mister Dumbledore?"

"We have Madame Bones. For Albus Dumbledore's many crimes against Wizard kind and Lord Harry Potter in particular, we sentence him to death, via the Veil of Death."

Many gasps were heard in the chambers. It had been more than a hundred years since someone had been sentenced to the Veil. Dumbledore slumped in his chair. After hearing what Harry had done for Severus, he had hoped that Harry would do something similar for himself. What he didn't realize was that Harry wasn't trying to help Snape; he was trying to help his friends. Harry knew Snape was one of the best Potion Masters and wasn't about to let that talent be wasted in Azkaban when it can be used to help other people. Dumbledore on the other hand had no useful talent other than manipulation and Harry would be happy to let him swing in the wind.

Suddenly Harry had an idea of a better punishment for the old man. He stood up before Dumbledore could be released from the chair. "Madame Bones, may I address the court?"

Amelia looked at Harry startled. "You may Lord Potter."

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I have a suggestion for a more fitting punishment for Dumbledore. Killing him outright seems an easy way to punish him. I think that he deserves something far more suitable. I suggest giving him to the Goblins so that he can work in their mines."

Dumbledore stared at Harry incredulously. He couldn't be serious about making the Great Albus Dumbledore perform manual labor could he?

"I know some of you are thinking that he won't last long, but I know someone who can help Dumbledore remain healthy enough to work but also increase his lifespan so that he can serve a lifetime or more working for the Goblins. I think forcing him to do labor by muggle means would be a fitting punishment. He would have to work as those he sought to rule. It's also fitting since I was essentially a slave for the Dursleys and he was the one responsible for leaving me there."

Amelia stared at Harry for a moment processing his request. It was brilliant. The Goblins could be counted on to make sure that Dumbledore worked and could not escape. She looked to the Wizengamot to see many heads nodding. She decided to take a vote right there. "All those in favor of changing Albus Dumbledore's sentence to manual labor in the Goblin mines raise your right hand." She waited for the court scribe to let her know he had counted the hands. "Thank you. All those opposed?" Only a few hands were raised. Amelia looked at the scribe who indicated the ayes won. "The Wizengamot agrees to change the sentence of Albus Dumbledore. Remove him and contact the Goblins. I'm sure they will be thrilled to have a new prisoner to work in their mines."

Dumbledore was dragged from the court screaming that he wanted the Veil. No one listed to him.

Hermione looked at Harry. "That was definitely a better punishment for Dumbledore. I'm glad that you spoke up."

"It was bloody brilliant mate." Neville added.

Remus spoke up. "I couldn't agree more Harry. You are showing a very mature attitude towards all of this. Your parents would be proud."

Sirius snickered. "Your father would think it a right good prank and your mother would suggest hexing the old man so he couldn't sit down comfortably for the duration of his sentence. Lily was one woman you did not want to cross." He shudders just thinking about it.

Harry and friends stared at Sirius and agreed that they wouldn't want to have angered Lily Potter either.

"Thanks. He deserved a taste of what my life had been like at the Dursleys. It will also serve as punishment for the many other lives his manipulations have ruined. Nothing can change what he's done, but he can spend years reflecting on why it's not good to mess with a Potter."

Harry's friends realized that Harry had inherited his mother's temper. Harry didn't anger quickly, but watch out when he did get mad.

Fred and George decided to comment. "You may look…."

"like your father Harrykins…"

"but you have your…."

"mother's temper not…"

Together they finished. "just her eyes."

Harry smiled knowing it was a complement. "Thanks guys. It's nice to know that I have both of my parents in me." He looked around the courtroom and sighed as he stood up. "I think I'm ready to leave now."

"Hold up Harry. I have permission from McGonagall to take all of you to my place for the night. I have a flat that the Ministry knew nothing about before my arrest, so they didn't confiscate it. It might be a bit crowded, but we'll fit."

Harry looked at his friends who all nodded. It would be nice to spend a quiet evening together before they would be bombarded with questions at Hogwarts. "That sounds like a great idea Sirius."

Sirius bowed theatrically. "Of course it is, I thought of it."

Remus smacked Sirius in the back of the head. "No, you thought it was a great idea after **I** suggested it." The teens snickered at Sirius' forlorn face. "Dobby will be happy to prepare food for more than the two of us."

"How will we get there Professor?" Hermione asked as they were leaving the courtroom.

"Call me Remus Hermione; I am not your professor anymore. And we will be traveling by floo."

Harry groaned and his friends snickered at him as they headed for the floo. They bantered good naturedly as they left the ministry together.

**TBC**

**A/N:** There have been sooo many courtroom scenes written, I just didn't think it was necessary to go through every detail in my story. I do hope that I hit the highlights for you. Again, this is not betaed so if you see any mistakes they are mine and I don't have a problem if you point them out to me nicely. Thank you for reading.


	5. Aftermath Dursleys

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** Can I just say wow! So many people have made this story one of their favorites and are tracking it. I'm speechless, especially considering people are still reading it when it has taken me so long to update. So, I hope you continue to like the story. Thank you!

**A/N:** I do try to answer all reviews, but there have been a couple of reader's whose PM is off so I couldn't reply. So, I'm thanking you here.

**Aftermath Dursleys**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were spending a freak free Saturday enjoying a late breakfast. Petunia was wondering what Mrs. #9 was doing this morning, maybe it would be something to gossip with #2 about. Vernon was enjoying the paper. The only sore point was that the freak cooked better than Petunia, but they refused to admit this because the freak couldn't possibly do something right.

The peace at #4 Privet Drive was broken by a loud knocking at the front door. Vernon grumbled about inconsiderate people bothering him during breakfast. The knocking continued as he headed for the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vernon hollered. He yanked the door open. "What do you want?" He demanded rudely.

Vernon was faced with four people dressed in robes. "Vernon Dursley?" An older woman who was wearing a monocle asked.

"We want nothing to do with you freaks!" Vernon slammed the door shut.

He was knocked of his feet when the door was blown open. Petunia shrieked from the kitchen door as she watched the door knock Vernon down. She looked in the doorway to see one of the freaks holding a wand. "Frankly I don't care whether you want to see us or not Mister Dursley. I am Madame Amelia Bones head of the DMLE. I have arrest warrants for you and your wife."

Petunia sneered. "We are not part of your freaky world. Therefore, we don't recognize your warrants as being valid. Now get out and leave normal people like us alone!" She demanded.

Madame Bones stared at Petunia coldly. "It really doesn't matter what you do or do not accept. The two of you are under arrest for the willful neglect, abuse, false imprisonment, theft, and forced labor of Lord Harry James Potter."

Vernon turned an interesting shade of purple as he blustered. "We gave that boy a place to live, food and clothes! He was a discipline problem so he was punished appropriately! Now get out! I don't recognize your warrant or laws freak!"

Amelia waved her wand and ropes flew out of it and wrapped around Vernon from head to toe and if there was a gag included she wasn't concerned. Auror-in-training Nymphadora Tonks did the same with Petunia who fell over with a squeal when she was bound and gagged. Tonks levitated then lowered Petunia so she was lying next to Vernon.

Amelia looked at the two with disgust. "I am going to explain to you how things really work not how you think they should. Your crimes were committed against a magical child placing you in our jurisdiction for trial and punishment. Furthermore, the warrant was approved by the non-magical courts. The judge who signed the warrant would love to get you in his courtroom so that he could send you to prison for the rest of your lives, but is satisfied that our punishments are much harsher than what he could give you." Vernon continued to struggle in his bonds so Amelia stunned him. "Jones, Dawlish take these two back to the ministry and place them in our holding cells. Also, place silencing wards on his cell. I don't want any of the guards to have to listen to him."

"Our pleasure Madame Bones." Jones responded. She grabbed Petunia while Dawlish took Vernon and they disappeared with a pop.

Amelia blew out a breath. "Let's get to Smeltings and arrest their whale of a son Tonks, Kingsley."

"Looking forward to it boss." Kingsley replied.

"I'm with you all the way." Tonks added.

Dudley was bumming around Smelting with his friends smoking cigarettes and talking tough. Thanks to his father, Dudley was one of the big boys on campus. He didn't work hard for his grades; his father would make sure he returned next year. Besides, Dudley really wasn't bright enough to do well so his father **had** to bribe the administrators to make sure Dudley stayed at Smeltings.

Professor Harrington, the assistant English professor, approached the boys. "Mister Dursley, the Headmaster has asked me to escort you to his office." Dudley had a habit of taking his sweet time going to the Headmaster's office if he was not escorted when called there for one of his many transgressions.

Dudley looked at the professor dumbly. He didn't think he had done anything to be called into the Headmaster's office recently. "Can't it wait? We were heading for lunch."

The professor looked down his nose at Dudley. "No, it cannot wait Mister Dursley."

"Fine. I'll see you guys later." Dudley huffed in irritation.

Dudley followed the professor sulkily. Whatever he was accused of he was sure his father would get him out of it. After all, he'd done it before.

They reached the Headmaster's office. Professor Harrington spoke to the Headmaster's assistant. "I've brought Mister Dursley as requested by Headmaster Whitmore."

The assistant looked at Dudley without emotion. "You may go right in Mister Dursley."

Dudley didn't respond except to open the door and sulked into the office. He was met by the Headmaster, and three other people dressed in suits. "Why'd you call me here?" Dudley asked rudely.

Headmaster Whitmore scowled at Dudley. His guests had given him some disturbing information. The only reason Dudley Dursley was still at Smeltings was because his father Vernon had bribed several people over the last four years to make sure Dudley stayed in school, between fixing Dudley's grades to paying several students to keep them from pressing charges against him. "These people asked to see you Mister Dursley."

Dudley scowled at the older woman before asking rudely. "What do you want lady?"

Madame Bones face darkened. "Mister Dudley Dursley you are under arrest for multiple counts of assault and battery primarily against Lord Harry James Potter, as well as other children in the neighborhood of Little Whinging. You are also charged with multiple counts of vandalism."

Dudley responded angrily. "I didn't do nothin' to that freak. He's a liar and mental. You can't believe anything he says." Dudley repeated what he had heard his father say many times in the past.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call your cousin a freak Mister Dursely?"

"Said Harry was a liar too." Added a scowling Tonks.

"Perhaps you can explain the multiple injuries that Mister Potter's medical examination found? Many of which were poorly healed? How do you explain that we could find no records of your cousin going to the doctor or hospital for those injuries?" Amelia demanded.

Dudley looked at Amelia blankly. "Dad says that it's a waste to spend hard earned money on the freak when it could be spent on normal people."

"Is that so Mister Dursley? Harry is not a freak. He's one of the nicest people I have ever met. I don't know how he turned out to be such a fine young man after the way your family treated him." Tonks spoke angrily. She had to hold onto her temper so that her hair color didn't change.

"Well, said Officer Tonks. Please cuff this young criminal."

Tonks pulled out her cuffs and moved towards Dudley. Dudley made the mistake of trying to hit Tonks in order to keep her from cuffing him. He found himself flat on his face with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. "Now we can add assaulting an officer and evading arrest to your charges Mister Dursley. Oh, if you think that your father is going to get you out of this you should know that he has been arrested along with your mother."

Dudley whined in pain. Typical bully can dish out the hurt but can't take it.

Tonks cuffed him while reading him his rights.

Amelia turned to the Headmaster holding out her hand. "Thank you for your cooperation Headmaster Whitmore."

The headmaster shook her hand. "Madame Bones. I have no desire to have a bigoted bully in my school." He smiled slightly at the assembled Aurors surprise. "I have heard good things about you Madame Bones from my brother who is a muggleborn wizard."

Amelia quickly got over her surprise as recognition set in. "I thought your last name sounded familiar. Your brother's name is Marcus correct?" He nodded. "I apologize for not knowing that in advance Headmaster. We have had a busy few days arresting several people who have been responsible for harming Lord Potter. Your brother is a fine wizard and one of my better investigators. He has been helping with this mess by searching the ministry's records looking for corroborating evidence against several wizards."

"You're a bunch of freaks like my cousin? You have no right to do anything to me. I'm not a freak like you!" Dudley interrupted when he finally realized that the adults were talking about the Wizarding world.

Amelia took out her wand and silenced Dudley. "Now we can continue our discussion without further interruptions."

The Headmaster scowled at Dudley. "I would pity you Mister Dursley if you weren't such a bully. It is obvious that you learned your attitude about magic and Mister Potter from your parents." He turned his attention to Amelia. "I will give Marcus any additional information that we uncover in the investigation that will begin today into Mister Dursley's history here at Smeltings."

"Thank you Headmaster. If we come across anything that you can use, I'll give it to Marcus as well. I appreciate your help in arresting Mister Dursley. We will be on our way so that you can get back to work Headmaster."

Headmaster Whitmore bowed his head at Amelia in acknowledgement before speaking. "I would appreciate any information that you can give me. I do not like knowing there are people at this fine school who accept bribes to look the other way, or to actively help a student like Mister Dursley. I was glad to help Madame Bones."

Tonks and Kinglsey helped a struggling Dudley to his feet. Kingsley leaned towards Dudley and whispered. I will stun you and levitate you of if you continue to struggle."

Dudley looked at Shack with fear and stopped struggling. He didn't want this freak to give him a pig's tail.

The four people left the office and building and climbed in or in Dudley's case, were shoved into a ministry car. Dudley closed his eyes because the car's high speed and tendency to zip around other vehicles was making him sick. Tonks and Kingsley smirked enjoying Dudley's discomfort. They erected shields to protect their clothing just in case the moron did get sick.

A week after their arrest, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were taken from their cells to a dark half-circular room. They were shoved roughly into three chairs where the attached chains wrapped around their arms and legs of their own volition. The three squealed or screamed when they realized the chains moved on their own.

Vernon blustered scared and angry. "What kind of freakishness is this? We are not freaks, we don't recognize this court. We want to be tried in a normal court, not your freak show!" Vernon would soon learn that he was also facing a "normal" judge.

The witches and wizards of the judging panel scowled at Vernon. Most magical on the panel wanted to hex the fat walrus into next year for what he had done to Harry Potter. His attitude only made things worse for him.

The head wizarding judge spoke forcefully. "Silence Mister Dursley. The aurors who arrested you explained that since your crimes were against a magical child, you are subject to our laws. However a request was made by Lord Harry Potter to have a muggle judge sitting on our panel. He believed that you would be more likely to accept a verdict coming from him. Therefore let me introduce the judicial panel you are facing. To my right is the Honorable Maximillian, to my left if the Honorable Hodgen of the Queens court, and I am the Honorable MacDougal. We will be viewing and listening to the evidence against you. You refused counsel so you will have to present your own defense. You will treat this court with respect Mister Dursley or we will silence you and you lose the right to speak in your defense. Do you understand Mister Dursley? And please do not repeat the nonsense about not recognizing this court as valid. As that answer it is not acceptable."

Vernon finally realized that he would not be able to bully or bluff his way out of this predicament. "I understand." He answered reluctantly.

Petunia dared to speak before Judge MacDougal could continue. Her curiosity overrode her fear and hatred. "Why do keep calling the boy—Potter Lord Potter? His father was nothing but a lay about bum."

Her question was greeted with the utter silence of disbelief. Madame Bones stood up to ask Petunia in disbelief. "You really do not know about the family that your own sister married into Missus Dursley?"

"Why should I? I wanted nothing to do with my freaky sister or the freak she married." Petunia sneered. Her hatred overriding good sense once again.

Angry grumbles and murmurs could be throughout the court and gallery. Madame Bones stared at Petunia coldly as she answered. "Perhaps you should have taken the time to know more about your sister and Lord James  
>Charlus Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The Potter family dates back over a thousand years and is among the richest families in the magical <strong>and<strong> non-magical world. Young Lord Potter holds a hereditary seat in our version of Parliament and in Queen Elizabeth II's House of Lords." Amelia watched as the Dursley parents realized that they had mistreated a Lord of the realm simply because he was magical. Dudley was too stupid to understand. "I see you are beginning to understand that your willful ignorance cost you more than you will ever realize. If you had treated Lord Potter as a member of the family I'm sure he would have shared his wealth and prestige with you. Now you will get just what you deserve for your abuse." Amelia finished satisfied as she sat down.

Judge MacDougal nodded at Amelia in thanks before turning his attention to the Dursley family once again. "Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, you are charged with the abuse, both physical and emotional, negligence, wrongful imprisonment and with-holding food of Lord Harry James Potter while he was in your care. How do you plead?"

All three answered, "Not guilty."

Judge MacDougal responded. "Let the records show that the defendants plead not guilty. Will the prosecution please present their case Madame Bones?"

Amelia stood and bowed to the judges. "Thank you Your Honor. I would like to enter into evidence the memories of Lord Harry James Potter. The memories were gathered by myself, and witnessed by two Ministry department heads who are willing to swear oaths that the memories have not been tampered with by either myself or Lord Potter if needed."

Judge MacDougal answered. "Any objections from you Mister Dursley?"

Vernon scowled. "You can't view another's memories. It's not possible and it's not natural. It's some of your freakishness. He made everything up. We are decent, normal people. Show all the lies you want, we didn't do anything to the boy." Vernon refused to believe that Harry was rich or a real lord. It would mean that Vernon had been wrong and in Vernon's puny mind, he was never wrong.

Amelia fought a smirk at Vernon's ignorance.

Judge MacDougal glared at Vernon before turning to Harry. "Lord Potter, would you please verify the truth of the memories that you gave to Madame Bones."

Harry stood holding his wand pointed towards the ceiling. "I Lord Harrison James Potter swear on my life and magic that the memories I gave to Madame Amelia Bones are true and have not been altered in any way, to the best of my knowledge. So I say it, so mote it be." Harry's wand flared as he was surrounded by a white aura of magic. Harry then cast the lumos charm which lit the end of his wand demonstrating that he was telling the truth.

Judge MacDougal nodded at Harry. "Thank you Lord Potter. Please proceed with your case Madame Bones."

Amelia nodded and tapped four Runes on a special presentation pensieve. A 3-D image appeared above the bowl. Specifically chosen memories from Harry's childhood were shown. The judges and watchers were inundated with the verbal and physical abuse heaped on Harry by all three Dursleys. The starvation, unreasonable chores and overall horrible treatment of Harry was displayed for all to see. All were particularly disgusted by how the Dursleys believed themselves to be "normal" when treating their own nephew like some kind of freak. The watchers realized that the Dursleys wanted to keep Harry from finding out he was a wizard. Once he knew the Dursleys wanted to make sure that Harry didn't contaminate them with his "freakishness".

Amelia moved from the memories to written statements from many of the Dursleys' neighbors who were willing to talk once they knew the Dursley's were behind bars. Vernon had intimidated them with his connections in law enforcement, town councils and other high ranking people.

The next piece of evidence was Harry's complete medical record read and explained by Healer Starling of St. Mungo's. It was a vivid portrayal of the years of neglect and abuse that Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Those who had gotten to know Harry wondered how he grew up to be such a wonderful young man. After viewing Harry's memories and medical record, many realized that Dumbledore and his second chances, or more, were unrealistic and could cause more harm than do good. They saw Harry's actions of finally defending himself against the bullying and abuse was not dark but a necessary form of justice.

When Healer Starling was finished Judge MacDougal turned to Vernon. "Do you have any questions for Healer Starling Mister Dursley?"

Vernon's face was pale. How could these freaks discover all of the injuries that Potter had accumulated at his and Dudley's hands? "No I don't have any questions about these lies." Vernon blustered unconvincingly.

"Do you have anything to say about the memories that we witnessed earlier?" The Judge asked already knowing the answer.

"More lies. Potter is delusional. My wife and I had difficulties raising him because he was delusional and believed his own lies. He obviously still does. My wife, son and I are decent upstanding citizens."

Amelia spoke up. "The prosecution requests permission to administer Veritaserum Your Honor."

Vernon spoke before the judge could. "I demand to know what this veritizem stuff is."

All three judges scowled at Vernon. Judge MacDougal answered. "Watch your tone with me Mister Dursley or you will be silenced. As to your decidedly rude request, Veritaserum is a potion that will force you to tell the truth. Madame Bones, permission granted."

Shack and Tonks moved towards the now struggling Dursleys with a vial of Veritaserum. Shack ended up stunning the three defendants in order to force them to take the potion. Once he was sure that the potion had taken effect he enervated them. He checked to make sure that the serum was working with the standard questions then stood back for the real questioning to begin.

Amelia smirked as she asked. "Are the memories and medical records presented to this court accurate Mister Dursley?"

"Yes." Vernon answered unemotionally.

"Missus Dursley, why did you treat your own nephew like you did?"

"Because he's a freak like my sister. I didn't want him to pass on any of his freakishness to my precious Duddikins." Petunia answered.

Angry grumbles and murmuring could be heard in the gallery. In the midst of this, Harry sat stoically supported by Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins. Mister and Missus Weasley sat nearby offering their own support to Harry. Missus Weasley was openly weeping at the horrible life Harry had lived and that their family had believed Dumbledore's lies about Harry having overstated the treatment he received at the Dursleys. Mister Weasley had tears rolling down his face as well. He decided that it was time that he and Ron have a very long talk about how he treated other people.

Judge MacDougal banged his gavel restoring quiet. He looked at his fellow judges who nodded at his unasked question. "Administer the antidote Madame Bones. We have heard enough to render a verdict." He erected a privacy charm around the judges' seats to discuss their verdict. It didn't take them long to make a decision.

Meanwhile Vernon had to be silenced due to the vitriol liberally laced with profanity that he was shouting. Petunia on the other hand seemed to shrink in her seat. She realized that she and her family were not going to get out of this and that they were in real trouble.

Judge MacDougal dropped the privacy charm. He was about to speak when he realized that Vernon was still stupidly trying to yell at them despite being silenced. He did something slightly against the rules and hit Vernon with a stinging hex causing the man to jump in his seat hoping that would make him pay attention. It didn't. Vernon **did** jump but then continued with his silent tirade. "Petrify the idiot Auror Tonks. I would like to get this over with and can't while he is still talking."

Tonks smirked and petrified Vernon and cancelling the silencing charm.

Vernon looked around with frightened eyes, which was the only part of his body that he could move. It finally sunk into his think skull that he was not in control and that he was in deep shit.

"Thank you Auror Tonks. We find the defendants guilty of all charges. The three of you will be sentenced to…" He paused when he noticed that Harry had stood up.

"May I address the court Your Honor?" Harry asked respectfully.

"You may Lord Potter."

"I have a request to make regarding my relatives sentencing. My best friend Hermione Granger found a spell that I think will make their stay in prison much more interesting. The Dementors make prisoners relive their worst memories. This spell will make the three relive **my** life at their hands. They will feel all the pain and anguish they caused me for 13 years. They will experience every blow, every harsh word, every time I was hungry, and so on. The spell can be configured to last for a year or 20 years. I think this would be a just punishment for them. Thank you for listening." Harry sat back down and Hermione squeezed his hand supportively. He smiled slightly at her, grateful for her unwavering support.

Judge MacDougal looked at Harry with admiration. What a novel punishment. He looked at his fellow judges who nodded in agreement. "Very well Lord Potter. We sentence Vernon and Petunia Dursley to be placed under the spell mentioned by Lord Potter for thirty years and they will be kept in the minimum ward of Azkaban. Once your sentence is finished in Azkaban you will be transferred to a muggle prison for another twenty years to satisfy the Queen's court. Dudley Dursley is sentence to ten years with the same spell and living space. He will then be required to perform community service at St. Mungos for ten years. Take the prisoners away. This court is adjourned." He banged his gavel before the three judges stood up and left the courtroom as the Dursleys were taken from the court. Dudley had to be stunned and levitated with his petrified father. Petunia went meekly wondering what made her think that they could get away with abusing Harry as they had over the years.

Harry was satisfied that his relatives got what they deserved. Though he knew that Azkaban with the Dementors would have been horrible, he had wanted his relatives to know what he had lived through all of those years.

Hermione smiled knowing that she had helped Harry give his relatives real justice. Personally she didn't think that the Dursleys would still be sane when their magical sentence was done.

Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts ready to finish the year hoping there were no more surprises in store for them.

**TBC**


End file.
